ITACHI VS UEFA EURO
by Noira Hikari
Summary: AU/Hari ini tanggal 9 Juni tetapi kenapa tidak ada yang ingat pada ulang tahun Itachi?/Semuanya terlalu sibuk memikirkan Piala Eropa/Bahkan Hinata?/"I-Itachi-kun, me-menurutmu Portugal lawan Jerman, si-siapa yang menang?"/Oh, Joy!/B'day fic for Itachi/RnR?


**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto miliknya Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak meraih keuntungan material apa pun dalam membuat fanfiksi ini selain hanya untuk kesenangan semata.**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s), rush, garing, gaje, abal, saya tidak akan bertanggung jawab jika kalian mendadak kejang-kejang atau muntah-muntah.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebuah fanfiksi sederhana untuk ulang tahun suamiku, Itachi Uchiha X"D #digebukinItachiFC**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

Kisah ini bermula saat kalender tua milik Itachi menunjukkan tanggal delapan Juni. Saat itu Konoha sedang diserang oleh demam Piala Eropa. Semua warganya terlihat begitu antusias untuk mengikuti pertandingan sepak bola terbesar di benua Eropa itu. Bahkan para gadis yang biasanya lebih sibuk mengurusi masakan di dapur, turut berbondong-bondong membeli berbagai pernak-pernik yang berhubungan dengan pagelaran besar ini.

"_Mumpung_ lagi diskon." Itulah alasan yang diberikan oleh gadis-gadis itu.

Sebenarnya, Itachi tidak terlalu peduli dengan euforia yang mendadak memenuhi Konoha ini. Toh, ia juga lumayan menyukai sepak bola. Tetapi, lama kelamaan, Itachi benar-benar menjadi cemburu.

Ya! Cemburu kawan-kawan. Kalian tidak salah baca.

Itachi benar-benar _cemburu_. Cem-bu-ru.

Kalian tahu kenapa?

Alasan sederhana. Tanggal sembilan Juni dia kan ulang tahun. Tetapi karena semua orang terlalu sibuk memikirkan sepak bola, tidak ada lagi yang sempat memikirkan kesejahteraan Uchiha sulung yang satu ini.

Seluruh sahabatnya yang tergabung dalam sebuah geng yang diberi nama Akatsuki juga terlihat benar-benar telah melupakan ulang tahunnya. Semuanya terlalu sibuk untuk merayu Kakuzu, sang bendahara yang pelit, untuk merubah jubah awan merah yang mereka kenakan menjadi berwarna seperti seragam negara favorit mereka, yang tentu saja ditolak mentah-mentah oleh pria bercadar itu.

Dan benar saja, pagi hari tanggal sembilan Juni, Konoha begitu sepi. Tidak ada seorang pun yang terlihat berminat untuk melakukan aktivitas. Kalian pasti tahu kan kenapa? Ya, apalagi kalau bukan karena tadi malam seluruh warga Konoha sibuk begadang untuk menonton Piala Eropa.

Jangan tanya mengapa Itachi bisa bangun pagi. Baru di saat pembukaan saja, sebelum Polandia tampil melawan Yunani, Itachi telah terlelap di pangkuan Hinata. Salahkan TV kabel langganannya yang tidak diperbolehkan menampilkan pertandingan itu, hingga membuatnya harus bergabung bersama warga lain untuk nobar. Sialnya, Itachi-lah yang kebagian tugas untuk memasang antena karatan milik Hokage. Ia _keburu_ lelah bolak-balik ke atas atap untuk membetulkannya.

Jika kalian bertanya mengapa harus Itachi yang melakukannya, jawabannya sederhana. Sejak awal, semua ini salah Hiashi! Itachi tahu, Hiashi memang _sensi_ padanya. Ayah dari gadis yang kini dipacarinya itu tidak pernah setuju Itachi mendekati putrinya. Apalagi mencuri kesempatan untuk berdekatan dengan anaknya ketika nobar. Karena itu pulalah ia 'menawarkan' jasa Itachi dengan sukarela pada seluruh warga.

Tetapi tentu saja Hiashi tidak sepenuhnya sukses menjauhkan Itachi dari Hinata. Ketika Hinata menawarkan pangkuannya untuk ditiduri oleh Itachi yang kelelahan, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh orang tua itu. Hah! Malam itu setidaknya mereka seri. Hahaha….

Oke, kembali ke siang hari tanggal sembilan Juni. Sepagian itu, Itachi berkeliling desa. Berharap ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang mengingat kalau hari itu dia berulang tahun dan mengucapkan selamat, syukur-syukur jika ada yang mau memberikannya kado. Tetapi, seperti yang kita semua duga, hasilnya nihil. Jangankan ucapan selamat, bertemu dengan seorang manusia saja tidak.

Setelah usahanya yang sia-sia. Itachi menghabiskan siangnya untuk memandangi layar ponsel. Berharap ketika teman-teman atau kekasihnya bangun, mereka akan langsung mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Entah melalui telepon atau pesan singkat. Tetapi hingga matahari sudah berada begitu tinggi di langit. Ponselnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berbunyi.

Berkali-kali Itachi mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Oh, ayolah. Dia adalah Itachi Uchiha. Anak sulung keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal dari ketampanan, sopan santun dan kecerdasan yang tidak ada tara. Dia punya begitu banyak _fangirls_, tetapi kenapa tidak ada satu pun yang punya inisiatif untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya?

"_Nii-san_."

Itachi hampir frustasi saat adikya, Sasuke, muncul di hadapannya dengan hanya mengenakan boxer dan kaus dalam. Wajahnya masih terlihat acak-acakan. Ia benar-benar baru bangun.

"Ada apa?" Itachi bertanya dengan nada sedatar mungkin, meski dalam hati ia melonjak gembira. Akhirnya, ada yang ingat dengan ulang tahunnya!

"Menurut _Nii-san_, Belanda lawan Denmark, siapa yang menang?"

Lagi-lagi bola.

Itachi yang merasa sedikit kecewa menenangkan hatinya. Mungkin setelah ini Sasuke baru akan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, ia meyakinkan diri sendiri. "Denmark?" jawab Itachi sekenanya. Yang penting ia sudah menjawab.

Sasuke terlihat menguap sekilas. Itachi yakin, semua _fangirls_ Sasuke akan segera lari jika melihat bagaimana tampang adiknya itu. "Kalau begitu yang menang pasti Belanda. Pilihan _Nii-san_ kan selalu sial."

Kurang ajar!

Andai Itachi bukanlah seorang Uchiha ia pasti sudah berkata seperti itu. Tetapi karena ia adalah seorang Uchiha, dia hanya diam saja.

"Semoga malam ini aku bisa menang taruhan dari Naruto," ucap Sasuke lagi sambil berjalan menjauh dari kakaknya itu.

Itachi yang menyadari kalau Sasuke belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya dengan segera memanggil adiknya lagi. "Sasuke!" serunya.

Sasuke berbalik. "Hn?"

"Apa kau melupakan sesuatu?"

Sasuke terlihat berpikir, sesaat kemudian ia kembali menatap Itachi. "Ah, ya. _Nii-san_ … terima kasih." Dan kali ini ia benar-benar pergi menjauh.

Itachi yang ditinggal sendirian itu tidak bisa apa-apa lagi. Ia kembali mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Harapannya telah musnah. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengingat ulang tahunnya. Ponselnya pun sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan.

Setelah menggalau seharian itu, Itachi memutuskan untuk mendatangi rumah Hinata. Sebenarnya, ia ingin Hinata yang mendatanginya, memberikannya sebuah ciuman selamat ulang tahun dan sebuah kado yang sangat besar. Tetapi, Itachi lelah menunggu impian kosongnya itu terwujud. Jadilah ia yang mengalah. Mungkin saja Hinata memang berniat akan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun saat Itachi ke rumahnya.

"Ah, I-Itachi-_kun_. U-untung kau ke sini."

Itachi memberikan sebuah senyum kemenangan saat Hinata menyambutnya. Ia sudah tahu, Hinata memang menunggunya datang, lalu setelah itu, ia akan mendapatkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun darinya.

"Ada apa, _Hime_?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sebiasa mungkin, padahal jantungnya sudah berpacu secepat _roller coaster_.

"I-Itachi-_kun_." Hinata menunduk. Wajahnya memerah, sementara jemarinya dimainkan di depan dada. Mungkin ia malu untuk berterus terang. "Me-menurutmu Portugal lawan Jerman, si-siapa yang menang?"

WTF?

Itachi menghela napas. Kenapa Hinata jadi ikut-ikutan terkena wabah EURO seperti ini?

"Mungkin Jerman," sahut Itachi.

Hinata yang mendapatkan jawaban Itachi langsung tersenyum sedikit lebar. Diraihnya ponsel yang berada di sakunya. Untuk beberapa saat, ia terlihat sibuk memencet rentetan tombol di sana—benar-benar mengacuhkan keberadaan Itachi.

"Ehem." Itachi yang merasa diacuhkan akhirnya tidak tahan lagi. "Kau sedang apa, sih?"

Hinata yang akhirnya sadar kalau ia sempat mengacuhkan Itachi langsung menunduk dalam-dalam. "_Go-gomen_, Itachi-_kun_. A-aku … sedang diajak oleh Sakura dan Ino untuk taruhan."

Lagi-lagi, Itachi menghela napas. Semua orang di Konoha benar-benar sudah kecanduan Piala Eropa. Bahkan Hinata yang sebenarnya tidak begitu mengerti bola jadi ikut-ikutan.

"Tidak apa." Akhirnya Itachi menjawab. Ia memang tidak bisa keras pada kekasihnya itu. Melihat Hinata menatapnya takut-takut saja sudah membuat Itachi merasa seperti seorang raksasa jahat yang menyeramkan.

"Hinata!"

Hiashi tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu. Memberikan tatapan menantang pada Itachi.

"Berhenti pacaran," perintahnya, "kau belum membuat makan siang. Aku lapar."

Hinata yang memang tercipta sebagai seorang anak yang patuh pada orang tuanya segera saja menunduk dalam-dalam ke arah Itachi. "Go-gomen, Itachi-_kun_. A-aku harus masak dulu."

Dan setelah itu, ia menghilang ke dalam rumahnya tanpa sedikit pun menoleh pada Itachi.

Entah untuk ke berapa kalinya, Itachi kembali menghela napas. Hinata sungguh-sungguh melupakan ulang tahunnya. Andai Hiashi tidak muncul, mungkin masih ada kemungkinan Hinata akan mengucapkannya. Huh!

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di situ, heh!"

Oh, _damn_! Calon mertuanya yang satu ini memang benar-benar menyebalkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Malam ini Denmark pasti menang!"

"Bodoh! Denmark itu mana ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Belanda."

"Yang pasti, Jerman pasti lolos sampai final."

"Mana bisa seperti itu, un. Portugal juga hebat, un."

Itachi benar-benar menghabiskan hari ini dengan berpuluh-puluh kali menghela napas. Menghabiskan sore di markas Akatsuki tampaknya sama sekali tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Seharian itu, tidak ada lagi yang dikerjakan sembilan makhluk penghuni markas ini—jika Itachi tidak dihitung—selain untuk meributkan tetang hasil pertandingan malam nanti.

"Kau ikut nobar di rumah Hokage nanti malam?"

Itachi menoleh pada Konan yang sedari tadi sibuk membuat prediksi Piala Eropa hingga final di buku gambar milik Tobi.

"Tentu saja." Itachi menjawab dengan malas. "Hinata ingin nonton. Jadi aku harus menjemputnya."

Konan terlihat mengangkat bahunya sekilas. "Aku pikir kau tidak tertarik dengan bola." Kemudian ia kembali menyibukkan dirinya pada kegiatan semula.

Lagi-lagi, Itachi menghela napas. Bahkan Konan tidak mengingat ulang tahunnya!

Sudah hampir tengah malam. Pertandingan Denmark melawan Belanda akan segera dimulai. Dan ulang tahun Itachi juga akan segera berlalu.

Pemuda itu hanya menekuk wajahnya sepanjang jalan menuju rumah Hinata. Ia tidak lagi peduli pada _image_-nya sebagai seorang Uchiha. Hari ulang tahunnya, hari yang hanya datang satu tahun sekali ini, tidak diingat oleh siapa pun. Apalagi yang lebih buruk dari itu?

Itachi tidak tahu harus menunjukkan ekspresi seperi apa saat ia melihat Hinata membukakan pintu rumahnya. Senyum Hinata yang begitu manis saat menyambutnya, membuat Itachi tidak tahu masih harus menekuk wajahnya atau tidak. Akhirnya, pemuda itu menunjukkan senyum tipisnya pada gadis itu. Tidak apa Hinata melupakan ulang tahunnya, toh, ulang tahun bukanlah hal yang terlalu penting. Sepertinya, Hinata selalu saja bisa membuatnya luluh dalam seketika.

"I-Itachi-_kun_." Gadis itu bergumam pelan. "Ka-kata _Tou-san_. Malam ini, kita nonton di rumah saja. Ke-kebetulan Hanabi tadi siang sudah beli antena," tuturnya.

Hinata membukakan pintu rumahnya. Itachi dengan senang hati masuk. Menonton di rumah Hinata pasti jauh lebih menyenangkan. Setidaknya, Itachi tidak akan digigiti nyamuk lagi. Oh, yeah. Dari segala hal menjengkelkan yang dilakukan Hiashi padanya, untuk pertama kalinya calon mertuanya itu berubah baik. Mungkin Hiashi sudah mulai menerima keberadaan Itachi?

Saat Itachi masuk ke ruang tamu Hinata, ia bisa melihat Hanabi dan Hiashi yang tengah duduk di sofa sambil membicarakan sesuatu, entah apa.

"Selamat malam, Hyuuga-_san_," sapa Itachi pada calon mertuanya itu.

Hiashi terlihat tidak tertarik dengan sapaan Itachi, seperti yang pemuda itu duga. "Kau naik ke atap sana," perintahnya kemudian, "pasang antena."

Mata Itachi membulat. "Eh?"

"Kau mau nonton, tidak?"

Akhirnya, Itachi menyerah. Ia harusnya sadar kalau Hiashi tidak mungkin berbaik hati padanya tanpa maksud dan tujuan tertentu. Dengan sangat terpaksa, Itachi pergi naik ke atas atap rumah Hinata untuk memasang antena baru tersebut.

"Tidak, lebih ke kiri!"

"Kanan sedikit."

"Masih jelek. Coba diputar lagi."

Hah! Lengkap sudah penderitaan Itachi hari ini. Tidak ada yang ingat pada ulang tahunnya. Dimanfaatkan oleh calon mertua dan adik ipar tepat di detik-detik terakhir ulang tahunnya. Sepertinya, hari ini benar-benar ulang tahun terburuk baginya.

"Ka-kau lelah?"

Itachi menatap Hinata yang sibuk mengelap keringat di pelipis Itachi dengan tisu. "Ya, sedikit."

Hinata yang merasa dipandangi oleh Itachi langsung menunduk dengan wajah memerah. "A-aku…" dia bergumam pelan. Tangannya terlihat meremas-remas tisu yang ada di tangannya.

Dengan sabar Itachi menunggu. Ia tahu Hinata adalah gadis pemalu, dan sifat pemalu itulah yang membuat Itachi tergila-gila padanya.

"A-aku…." Hinata kembali bergumam. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam sekilas, lalu tanpa Itachi duga—

_Cup_

—Hinata mengecup pipinya.

Hanya sedetik. Tapi ini pertama kalinya semenjak satu tahun pacaran, Itachi mendapatkan kecupan.

"_O-otanjoubi omedetou_, Itachi-_kun_." Akhirnya Hinata berucap. Sebuah senyum yang sangat menawan menghiasi bibirnya.

Itachi mengerjap beberapa saat. Ternyata Hinata tidak melupakan ulang tahunnya! Ah, apa lagi yang lebih menyenangkan selain bisa mendapatkan sebuah kecupan dan ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari orang yang sangat ia cintai? Meski ia baru mendapatkannya saat hari ulang tahunnya sebentar lagi berakhir.

Sebuah senyum kebahagiaan meluncur dari bibir Itachi. Ia meraih dagu Hinata agar gadis itu menatapnya. "_Arigatou_," ucapnya pelan.

Saat itu, tanpa terasa ia terus mendekatkan wajahnya mendekati wajah Hinata yang semakin memerah seperti tomat. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi saat—

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

—Hiashi tiba-tiba muncul dan men-_deathglare_ dirinya.

Oh, _Joy_. Itachi lupa kalau ia tengah berada di rumah Hinata!

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Oke, saya gak tau ini fic apaan.. Fic ini bener2 dibikin buru2 dan semi-iseng.. hahaha X"D**

**Semoga masih ada yang suka..**

**Yosh, terima kasih sudah membaca...**

**Happy b'day buat Itachi-kun ku sayang.. maaf udah bikinin kamu fic abal ginian.. :* :* #abaikan**

**.**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
